musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kassandra Jones
'Early Life' Kassandra is the oldest out of four siblings and always looked up to her dad when he began to wrestle so she decided to follow in his footsteps and train to become one herself 'Wrestling Career' Kassandra debuted at TNA's Final Resoultion PPV in 2008 attacking her dad and the rest of the Main Event Mafia. After that she aligned herself with the Frontline until their break up at Bound For Glory in 2009. While in the Frontline Kassandra was the only Knockout to make Clarissa Rechsteiner wrestle. She even put up the Knockouts Championship a couple times against her but Kassandra always retained the title. While in the Frontline Kassandra held the TNA Knockout Championship for 10 months losing it at Bound For Glory in 2009 to Angelina Love. After losing the belt she became the manager to AJ Styles and remained his Manager until 2010 when he aligned himself up with Ric Flair. When her dad came back and attacked Hulk Hogan on March 8, 2010 Kassandra turned heel and joined up with her dad believing him about Hogan and Bischoff and eventually becoming the Manager to the Band/Wolfpac with her dad, Kevin Nash and Pope D'Angelo Dinero. After Bound For Glory 2010 Kassandra turned face after refusing to walk out of TNA with Sting and Kevin saying that she'll get rid of Immortal herself. and went after them and Fortune on her own for a while even becoming the first Knockout to become the World Champion and the Television Champion.. On Febuary 3rd she aligned herself with Fortune after they turned on Immortal and hung out with them for a month until her dad returned on March 3rd. When Sting returned on March 3rd Kassandra dropped the title to him and became his full time manager while keeping the TV title until having to drop the title in April due to Pregancy. Kassandra wasen't seen again until October 20th 2011 where Dixie Carter named both her and her dad Authorty Figures on Impact Wrestling. Her first ruling was that Karen Jarrett wrestle Zoey Jones that very night. Since then she was mostly backstage except when around her dad or Fiancé. She has gotten into a couple of Verbal fights with Karen Jarrett and warned her once the twins are born that she will be sorry. On December 8th Kassandra came out after the Alison/Zoey Taylor/Karen match (Kassandra forced Karen to wrestle in this match earlier in the night) and told Zoey and Taylor that in their match at Final Resoultion their brothers are banned from ringside. At Final Resoultion Kassandra came out after Taylor and Zoey's match and announced Alison Bernier as the number one contender to Taylor's Knockout Title On December 15th Kassandra along with Alison witnessed the Jarrett's get fired. Afterwards Sting named Kassandra and Alison the Co VP of the Knockouts. Later that night while her dad was getting attacked Kassandra ran to the ring and stood toe to toe with Bobby and Taylor Roode and Bully Ray. After Bobby pushed her down hard her water broke thus forcing her to go in early labor. After Bobby, Taylor and Ray escaped Jeff, Sting, Alison, AJ and Zoey helped her to the back and she went to the Emergency Room. On January 8th at Genesis Kassandra came back and saved Alison from a two on one attack caused by Taylor and Leanne Angle. Later in the back Kassandra talked to Alison and told her that she'll talk to her sister Makayla for her on Thursday. She also revealed that her and AJ got married. On January 12th Kassandra teamed up with Makayla Bernier to take on Gail Kim and Samantha Brookshaw. Darning the match a Knockout with Black hair came out and demanded that Makayla strike her and she did and Makayla felt bad about it afterwards. Later on she called out Makayla and Frankie with AJ before they came out then Daniels and the Black haired girl did with them calling AJ and Kassandra losers before they attacked them before Frankie and Makayla pulled them out of the ring. Later on in the back AJ told Kassandra that the girl was Blair Daniels Christopher Daniels's sister. On the January 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra accompained AJ to ringside in his match against Gunner. Darning the match Daniels, Blair, Kazarian and Makayla came out and Kassandra got in front of the ring with her Purple and Black Bat ready to strike them. When Blair told Makayla to strike Kassandra again she tried and Kassandra apoligized to her before knocking her out with her bat then did the same thing to Blair. She was about to do the same to Kazarian until Daniels pulled him away and demanded that he strike AJ down. When he almost did Kassandra knocked him off the ring apron with her bat then chased off Daniels then checked on AJ as he lost the match. Later that night after Lissa LoMonaco interfered in the Alison/Jessica match Kassandra ran down to the ring with her bat and Chased off Lissa to the back. On the January 26th Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra helped her dad out when it came to Bobby Roode, Bully Ray, James Storm, and Jeff Hardy. While Sting held back the heels and beat them up Kassandra held back the faces while only using her bat to keep them from fighting. When James suggested a tables match he asked both Sting and Kassandra and they both agreed before both Sting and Kassandra stared at the four of them to make sure they wouldn't fight before the tables match. Later that night she came out at the beginning of the Zoey/Makayla match and told Blair to either go to the back or she would be in Zoey's Corner and when Blair wouldn't move Kassandra went down to the ring to be in Zoey's corner which Zoey won the match. After the match Kassandra and Zoey chased Blair and Makayla to the back. Later that night she accompained AJ to the ring where they both called out Daniels, Kazarian, Blair and Makayla. When Daniels and Blair questioned AJ's marriage to Kassandra she held AJ Back from attacking him then they both turned their backs and told Frankie and Makayla to attack them but when they refused and Blair and Daniels got in the ring instead they had a small fight with them before they left and Kassandra and AJ told Makayla and Frankie to shake their hands and when they were about to Blair and Chris stopped them then told them to tell Sting to propose Frankie and Makayla vs. AJ and Kassandra at Against All Odds Kassandra told them that it'll be her and AJ and two Knockout partners of their choice vs the four of them. Then when Daniels questioned their marrage again Kassandra got mad and tried to attack him with her bat but AJ held her back. On the February 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra called out Christopher Daniels and Kazarian but Robbie E, Robbie T came out and Robbie E told her that Daniels wouldn't waste his time with her. Kassandra told them to stay out of her busness and that it was none of their concern. After some fighting Kassandra made Robbie E put up the TV Title against her for later that night. Later in the match (Which she had Zoey and Savannah watch her back) She defeated Robbie E to become the new TNA TV Champion. Later that night she chased Bully Ray and Bobby Roode out of the ring after James's match with her dad. On the February 9th Edition of Impact Wrestling she went out to the ring with her dad and a new Knockout (Her best Friend Celeste Bischoff) And when her dad made the tag team match with him and James vs. Bobby and Bully Ray Kassandra made her and Celeste the special guest enforcers for the match. Later that night both her and Celeste accompained AJ to ringside darning his match against Christopher Daniels keeping Kazarian, Makayla and Blair at Bay. After the match which AJ lost Kassandra made it her and Celeste vs. Blair and Makayla for later that night. They also appeared in a backstage segment where Celeste gave Garrett a quick kiss and left with him and Kassandra stayed with her dad and Hulk Hogan while he talked to Sting. Later that night her and Celeste defeated Blair and Makayla. At Against All Odds Kassandra and her team lost after Frankie got AJ in the 'Fade To Black' After the match Kassandra attacked Daniels and made him bleed before being dragged to the back by AJ and Celeste. Later that night she defeated Robbie E in a TV Title Rematch. On the February 16th Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra ran down to the ring at the end of Impact Wrestling to check on her dad. After she did she told Bobby Roode that since he's facing James Storm for the title at Lockdown that he'll face her for the Title at Victory Road before taking her belt and bashing him with it before helping her dad to the back. On the February 23rd Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra defended her TV Title against AJ Styles and was almost defeated by him but both her and AJ (Along with Celeste who was in both of their corners) By Daniels, Kazarian, Makayla and Blair. On the March 1st edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra and Celeste appeared in a backstage segment with Alison and her new assistant and long time friend Daniella Martin. They mostly talked about what Bobby and Taylor was doing and that Alison had a bad feeling about Makayla and Kasandra told her leave Makayla to her. Later that night she appeared in the ring with her dad and named herself as the special guest referee for the 6 man main event. She also appeared in a Tornado tag team match teaming up with Celeste to take on Makayla and Blair. Her and Celeste lost the match after Makayla turned heel and used Brass Knucks to knockout Kassandra. Later on in the back Kassandra met up with Alison and Daniella and Alison made a steel cage match making her vs. Makayla with Blair and Celeste banned from Ringside. On the March 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra got in an arguement with Alison over if Jessica Cox and Eric Young should be stripped of the Knockout Tag Team Champions and Kassandra told her she'll come up with something and Alison gave her one week before storming out of the office. On the March 15th Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra had Jessica, Eric, Savannah and Zoey in her office and she stripped Jessica and Eric of the Knockout titles because Eric wasen't a knockout but she did introduce the TNA Mixed Tag Team Championships and named Eric and Jessica the first champions before naming Zoey and Savannah the Knockout Champions again. After the four of them left Alison and Daniella walked in and Kassandra said she told her she would handle it. At Victory Road Kassandra defeated Bobby Roode to become the TNA World Heavyweight Champion for the second time. After the match Bobby attacked her dad and hit TNA President Dixie Carter. After Bobby got away Kassandra went to check on her dad and Dixie. On March 19th Sting sent out a tweet asking if Kassandra can run Impact Wrestling on her own starting the rumor that Kassandra is becoming the full Authorty Figure of Impact Wrestling soon. On the March 22nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Kassandra was called out by both Sting and Dixie Carter which the both wanted her to be the GM of Impact Wrestling. Kassandra was in shock and said that it would be an honor and would accept the job next week. One week later she accepted the GM job making her the Sole GM of Impact Wrestling. 'Personal Life' Kassandra is the oldest daughter of Sting and is a Christian (Thus The Crosses on the back of her leather Jackets and some of her shirts). She is currently engaged to AJ Styles. The two will get married in January or Febuary. Durning the December 15th Impact Wrestling Show Kassandra went into early labor thus having to be rushed to the Emergency Room. She gave birth to a girl and a boy Karlotte Sue Jones and Aiden Steve Jones with their middle names being the first names of her parents Kassandra is close friends with Celeste Bischoff (née ''Simpson) and actually introduced her to Garrett Bischoff. On January 7th AJ and Kassandra had a Small wedding and got married Darning the UK Tour Kassandra was part of of her Dad's Video Blog. Kassandra is known to be a Steelers Fan and a Giants Fan On February 29th Kassandra got a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist with Karlotte and Aiden's names with their birthdates under them Sibling(s): Gracie Borden (Sister), Garrett Borden (Brother) Stephen Borden (Brother), Zoey Jones (Sister In Law) Family Member(s): Sting (Dad), Sue Borden (Mom) Children: Karlotte Jones (Daughter), Aiden Jones (Son), Ajay Jones (Step Son), Avery Jones (Step Son), Albey Jones (Step Son) 'Finishing Move(s) *Scorpion Death Drop *Scorpion Death Lock *Styles Clash '''Tag Team(s)/Stable(s) *Frontline (2008-2009) *The Band/Wolfpac 'Ringname(s)/Nickname(s)' *Kassandra Borden *The Queen Of Darkness *The Dark Butterfly 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Sting *Kevin Nash *AJ Styles *Celeste Bishoff 'Manager(s)' *AJ Styles *Celeste Bischoff 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Title Reigns *1 Time TNA Knockout Champion *2 Time TNA TV Champion (Current) *2 Time TNA World Champion (Current) Accomplishments *Became the Co Authorty Figure of Impact Wrestling (October 20, 2011 - March 29, 2012) *Became the Co VP of the Knockouts (With Alison Bernier) (December 15, 2011- Present) *Became the Sole GM of Impact Wrestling (March 29, 2012-Present) 'Entrance Music' *Frontline by Dale Oliver (2008-2009) (Used While Part of the TNA Frontline) *Set The World On Fire by Black Vail Brides (Singles Theme 1) *You Don't Know Me by Art Of Dying (Singles Theme 2) *Made Of Stone by Evanescence (Singles Theme 3) *Trip The Darkness by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 4) *Hurricane by Theory Of A Deadman (Singles Theme 5) *I Am I Am (Remix) by Dale Oliver (Used when teaming with and going out with AJ) *Kiss It Goodbye by Nickelback (Used when teaming with or going out with Celeste) 'Twitter Account' Kassandra's Twitter account is @DarknessKassandra and mostly uses it for updates Category:Wrestling OC's